


Commander

by Broken_Wings88



Series: Commander Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Wings88/pseuds/Broken_Wings88
Summary: When Dean disagrees with Castiels plan, he reminds Dean he once commanded heavens armies, in the best way possible.





	Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Platypus7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypus7/gifts).



> This is my first fic, ever. Came about from platypus7 and I chatting and she came up with a short summery, and I took it and ran.
> 
> Totally unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine!

"Cas, you aren't going in first! We go in together or not at all!" shouts Dean. 

"My wings are fully functional again, Dean. If I get in a 'tight spot' I can fly out. This is the safest course of action." Damn angel and his air quotes, Dean will not admit to finding adorable. 

"That's so not the point Cas, we all agreed, no more going off half cocked and dying! End of discussion." 

"He has a point, Dean. He is the stronger of the three of us." Inputs Sam from his place at the table. Dean throws his hands up and storms out of the library towards the bunkers living quarters.

"I don't know why he won't see reason, Sam." 

"He's a stubborn ass Cas. Give him a few minutes to think it over and calm down, then go talk to him" suggests Sam. 

Cas nods and says "Thank you, Sam. I'll go attempt to reason with him." 

Cas heads down the corridor to his and Dean's room. As he gets closer he can hear Zeppelin playing on the turn table, and he knows this is not going to go well. 

He opens the door and finds Dean, arms crossed sitting on their bed. His jaw is set like he's gearing up for a second round. Cas sighs and shuts the door.

Dean shakes his head and moves off the bed to his stack of records, he starts shifting through them. With his back to Cas, "I'm not changing my mind Cas. If thats what you want you can forget it." 

Cas crosses the room and grabs Dean by the hand, Dean turns and pulls his hand away "I'm serious-", only to be silenced by a sudden, forceful kiss. He opens up for Cas to slip his tongue in, and pulls Cas closer. 

Castiel breaks away and pushes Dean towards the bed. "You're stubborn and frustrating Dean Winchester. I was once a Commander of Heavens armies. And you will do well to remember that." 

The back of Deans knees hit the bed and Castiel pushes him down. Dean let's out a low moan and Cas knows he is winning this argument. Castiel straddles Deans legs and starts nipping a trail down his jaw. Dean mutters "I'm sorry Cas, I don't want you to die again. To much of that shit"

Cas slides his hand between them and rubs Dean's erection through his jeans, when Dean opens his mouth to moan Castiel puts his hand over it, and silences the sound. "No one is dying Dean. Do you understand?" Dean nods his head. 

"Good. Tonight we are going to try something a little different. Instead of saying 'yes sir', you will respond with 'yes commander'. Am I clear Dean?" Castiel removes his hand from Deans mouth. Between heated breaths Dean replies "Yes, Commander". 

"Good, Dean. Color?" 

"Green, Si- Commander" 

Castiel nods his head and in a instant all barrier between him and Dean's cock is gone. The sudden friction of skin on skin has Dean wiggling and gasping out "Oh Fuck, Caasss"

Dean wraps his arms around Castiels shoulders and pulls him in for kiss, Cas grinds his hips down and Dean moans into his mouth. 

Cas pulls away and Dean whines at the loss of contact. "Roll over and move up the bed. I want you on your knees, ass up. Now, Dean."

As Dean scrambles to obey he awnsers "Yes, Commander"

"I like hearing you say that, Dean. Maybe after tonight you won't forget again. Will you?"

"No, Commander"

Cas replies by sliding his tongue over Dean's exposed hole. Dean gives a involuntary shutter and pushes back onto Castiel's tongue. "So eager, Dean. You're beautiful like this."

"Please, Cas." 

"Please what Dean?" 

"Fuck. Cas. I need you."

At that Castiel buries his tongue inside Dean, and works his way down to his balls. Which he takes into his mouth one by one. Dean is almost dripping with spit, and his hole is a beautiful shade of pink. Cas isn't sure he can wait much longer to be inside. Dean let's out a sinful moan when he slides his first finger in, and notes Deans hole is ready for the second finger right away. 

Dean whines through the burn of the second finger, but is soon panting and begging for the third. "Cas, Please. More, I need to feel you."

"What do you say, Dean? Is that any way to ask for the things you want? Hmm?"

"Commander! Please, Commander. I need you to fuck me."

Dean can hear the hitch in Castiels breath when he says those things, and grinds himself back on the third finger when it was added. 

Dean hears the cap on the lube snap open. Followed by the sounds of Cas slicking himself up. He lines himself up and slowly pushes in. When his head breaches Dean moans out "Caaaasss" and pushes back. Cas has to resist the urge to slam into him, but Dean is testing his patience. 

Cas bottoms out, panting already. He roughly yanks Dean up into a sitting position on his lap and bites down on his neck, right below his ear. "Is this what you wanted, Dean? My cock deep inside you?"

"Fuck yes, Sir...Commander." Dean says between harsh pants. He reaches down to take his cock in hand, Cas smacks his hand away "Now, Dean, I thought you wanted me to fuck you" he says as he cups Deans balls in his hand. 

Dean leans back and puts his head on Castiel's shoulder, and hand's on those big thick thighs. Cas uses this position to his advantage and slams into Deans prostate. Dean yelps and Cas pushes him back down on his knees. He pushes repeatedly into Dean. Earning all manner of sinful moans and sounds. 

Cas knows he's close, but wants to feel Dean come on his dick. He rakes his nails down Deans back and smacks his ass. He feels around for the lube, but in the activities its lost. "Lick my hand, nice and wet Dean." 

Dean groans "Yes, Commander." And starts slicking up Castiel's hand in earnest. When his hand slips over Deans sensitive cock, Dean shouts "Sonofabitch! Cas, I'm so close baby." Cas slides his hand one, two, three times and Dean is spilling onto his hand and sheets with a steady stream of "Oh fuck. Cas, cas, cas." 

Cas can feel his balls tighten and Dean milking him. And that's all it takes for him to empty inside of Dean with a shout. 

They both collapse spent on the bed. Cas pulls out of Deans ass and lays down. Pulling Dean closer. He knows this is the best time to get Dean to admit his real problem, "I don't know why you ever doubt me, Dean. I spent my existence in Heaven laying waste to enemies. I can manage a simple hunt". 

Dean sighs and looks up at Cas. "I've lost you more times then I should. Now we finally got our shit straight, I couldn't do that again. I love you Cas. But, you're right 'Commander', even if I don't like it, you going in first makes more sense."

"I love you too, Dean. We should probably get dressed and tell Sam."

Dean kisses Cas, "Yes...Commander."


End file.
